vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Grim Reapers
The Order of the Grim Reapers, also known as the Death Order, is a Supernatural faction that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. The order consists of enigmatic lifeforms known as spirits. Roles of those within order are to convert a formless lifeforce into the Temporal World or to be reborn as a spirit. The spirits' appearances are uncertain in an otherworldly dimension they are believed to exist in, but they can take a fixed form once setting foot on outside of Astral World. They wield various powers and abilities, mostly immortality and telekinesis, that are granted to them when they are leveled up from the Acolyte recruit to the all-powerful Deity. Notable members include the rouge reaper Dark Vengeance (previously known as Death Indominion) and Death Purifier, a corrupt member-turned-leader who controls the order and broke the rules of lifeforce convertion by force. Origin No one knows how the order are originated from, but some believe that they are established in the very beginning of Astral World, to stabilize the cycle of Astral World and Temporal World. Overview The Grim Reapers of the Order are organised into several categories, each basing on the being's rank and level of power. Souls/Lifeforce Collected from the bodies of the vanished or deceased in the Temporal World, are transported to the afterlife. Once there, they have to undergo trials to determine their worth of living to get themselves sent for reincarnation. However, subjects may end up having a different result and ends up reborn as a spirit instead. Acolytes The Acolyte is the second rank of the order, more notably as assistants of the Reaper superiors. Despite their lowly ranked status, they are granted the power of incredible strength that surpasses that of mortals and telekinesis, the power to manipulate objects. Despite this, their powers do not work on the higher ranked Reapers and Deities, and any Acolyte caught attempting treason of any form on their superiors will be swiftly sentenced to be destroyed, ridding of the traitor's existence. TBA Reapers Once an Acolyte has satisfied the Reapers' requirements within two years, they are promoted as Reapers. Other than an increase in strength and telekinesis to the point that Reapers can manipulate stronger forces, they are also entitled telepathy and other god-like powers. Their task is to collect lifeforces from the temporal realm and transport them to the afterlife. They must abide to a strict rule: any involvement with mortal beings is prohibited to ensure no knowledge of the existence of the Astral World and the collection of lifeforces should not be done through physical force. Deities The final and the highest rank of entities in the Order, the Deities are not the same and powerful in their own way. The rank can be achieved by Reapers when they have collected a million lifeforce of deceased. Their powers are also different, one may powerful and one may weaker, they can only be vanish by other deities. Deities can manifest into physical form and exist within the Temporal World. In this form, they can only be killed without the influence of spirit world involvement by a Metamaterial Weapon. Even being killed they does not die as they may loss their physical form but their spirit lives on in spirit realm, as describe above only other deity may vanish another's soul forever. Deity can become physical form in two ways: either they choose to be born as a living creature or materialise as a physical form. If they choose to be born, they would not remember their real identities until either they die or are given contact with Astral World and become a Supernatural being. While materialising as a physical form, they simply possessing a host, this is an easier way as disguising themselves in the temporal realm and they will remember their real identity. The Deity class is surpassed by the Darklight Goddess. Vigilance Chronicles TBA Known Members Deities * Death Purifier: A Reaper-turned-Deity who ignored the rules of the Grim Reaper upon seeing the actions and future of mortals would destroy the Temporal World the 'gods' have created, regarding them unbalanced and unworthy of existence. Goaded by the Malevolence Goddess Amelia, Purifier decides to pacify the world in order to restore its paradise as it was before. He joins the Carnage State of Liberation (CSL), masquerading as second-in command, and deliberately kill targeted beings in order to increase and maintain his power to become the Deity Paimon for full control over the dimension to erase the mortals' existence. He remains as one of the few sole members of the now defunct Order, having complete control over it. On Saurotopia, Purifier goes by the name Pain and takes the host of a Pterodaustro pterosaur and is hell-bent on eliminating the two world leaders Domhnall Bulge and Quinn Yong-woo as planned in his genocide. He continues to reign during the time in CSL with the aid of Osborne Renyant and Tommy Patriarch, up to the point he becomes the terrorist group's leader, until his demise by the Darklight Goddess Xiara. Despite his defeat, he successfully assumes his full complete powers and has several mortals wiped out of existence, while Xiara takes over his place. Reapers * Death Indominion: A Reaper who turned rouge after discovering Death Purifier's malicious ways. Though a surviving member of the Order, he chooses to leave and massacred all of the Order's members who have become Purifier's subordinates. In his exile on Saurotopia, he hides within an unborn Vigilance, hence manifesting himself in the same Velociraptor appearance as the latter and taking up the name Dark Vengeance. * Death Tide †: A Reaper who sides with Death Purifier as his subordinate. He and Purifier are the surviving members of the Order after Dark Vengeance kill off the other members. Sent to the temporal realm of Saurotopia by Purifier, he assumes the levitating form of a Tylosaurus mosasaur tasked to retrieve Vigilance and Dark Vengeance, while taking the former's soul. During the mission, Purifier also disguises Death Tide as one of the Carnage State of Liberation's members that formed and lead the Sea Rockers. When Vigilance is under stress and depression over the battles against Malassa and Osborne Renyant during his studies in Digital Universe, he is at disadvantage that allows Death Tide to appear and harass him, who dismisses the Reaper as a hallucination. Death Tide nearly extracts a very depressed Vigilance's soul after he traumatically loses the Green Power Gem of Death to Malassa, but he is eventually destroyed by Vengeance. * Mutilator Devil †: A Reaper guard nearing the ranks of a Deity who sides with Death Purifier and is the strongest member of the Order. He is also one of the first few members who pledge allegiance to Purifier. He is destroyed by Vengeance. * Pale Slayer †: A Reaper guard nearing the ranks of a Deity who sides with Death Purifier and a lethal member of the Order. He is destroyed by Vengeance. * Terrible Yowl †: A Reaper guard nearing the ranks of a Deity who sides with Death Purifier and a lethal member of the Order. She is destroyed by Vengeance. * Dark Punisher †: A Reaper guard who sides with Death Purifier and a member of the Order. He is destroyed by Vengeance. * Gorgon King †: A Reaper guard who is one of the first few members of the Order that side with Death Purifier. He is destroyed by Vengeance. * Executor Deciever †: A Reaper guard who sides with Death Purifier and a member of the Order. She is destroyed by Vengeance. Acolytes * Death Tritarus: A female Acolyte who survives the downfall of the Order. After the destruction of Death Purifier, Tritarus is summoned by the mortal-turned Deity Patriarch and brought down to the temporal world of Saurotopia to avenge Purifier. She is given by Patriarch the physical form of the giant squid Tusotuethis, becoming the first of the Acolytes to do so, to assert control and dominance over the oceans that the Sea Rockers, the aquatic Carnage State of Liberation sub-group, have failed to do so. Trivia * During the 1st Astral War, Vengeance was assisted by many deities and factions in quest of purging the Order. However, the Reapers that were destroyed were all finished off by Vengeance. ** Thus with this, Xiara knows Vengeance in Vigilance Chronicles started to making sense. * Purifier's actions are being manipulate by a true mastermind, Malevolence Goddess Amelia. In order to cause the chaos within the Astral World so that it easier for her to takeover the realm itself, this actions creates the 1st Astral War. Category:Organizations